Blythe Baxter
'Blythe Baxter'is a cute, friendly, caring and beautiful girl who has always loved fashion and animals. History Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. When she met Brittany and Whittany Biskit, she made them This makes the twins very angry, due to never being told no before. But they soon leave after they inform them that the Littlest Pet Shop will be going out of business soon. In her new bedroom, Blythe is busy unpacking while trying to convince herself that this move will be a good thing. She decides to play her guitar in hopes of relaxing, but decides she wants to open her window first. The window won't open, so she rams the neck of her guitar between the frame and tries to open it. This opens the window, but snaps the neck off as she falls back and sees it's really a "dumbwaiter elevator thingy". She investigates and, while she is descending, she sees a spider, which startles her, causing her to fall down to the main/first floor in a huge cloud of dirty smoke. Miraculously, she is unscathed. Blythe hears many voices, but seemingly does not notice them until all the smoke vanishes. While trying to understand this, the pets approach and they realize she's responding to them. But Blythe was shocked that she has no idea just what is going on, so one of the pets decides she'll sing about it and introduce the girl to them. Zoe Trent is the one singing and she introduces her friends: Pepper Clark , Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, and Russell Ferguson. After that, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. Personality She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes *''"What the what?" '' *''"What the huh?"'' Trivia *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. *Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. *"Blythe Style", besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. *Blythe shows some similarities to Raven Baxter from That's So Raven. **Both are fashion designers. **Both have the same last name. **Both also have a special gift that makes them stand out from others. *Blythe's ability to communicate with animals and perceive their language is a strong reference to Dr. John Dolittle and Maya Dolittle from the Doctor Dolittle franchise. *Zoe has said that Blythe likes to read, but despite that, Blythe hasn't been shown reading books much. *In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1", Discord takes off on Blythe's electric scooter. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females